Broken Bones
by Draco-Hermy
Summary: This is for the Paring One Hour Challenge, so it took me about an hour to write. An earthquake at Hogwarts might just start Ginny and Harry's relationship back on the mend. Who knows?


**A/N This is for The Pairing One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever. So it won't be very good. I'm just writing as I go along. The prompt was "earthquake". I hope I do it justice...**

**This is going to be when everyone returns to Hogwarts for their do-over year. In this case, Ginny is redoing her sixth year, and Harry decided to come back. Slightly fanon, but it's the only way the story works.**

Everything had been going perfectly until the earthquake hit.

Ginny was lounging in a poofy chair in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book, waiting for something to happen. Something _good,_ mind you. It was winter break and all her work was finished, so she was totally content.

Then the room began to shake. Horribly. Ginny, having never been in an earthquake before, started to freak out a little. Paintings were falling off the walls. The fire, thankfully, went out. Tables collapsed.

Ginny's chair flipped over, pinning her under it. Specifically, pinning her _leg_ under it. She hadn't thought about the weight of an armchair until now, and it was absolutely crushing. She cried out, but she knew it was a long shot. Not many people were willing to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays, after what happened the year before.

Black spots danced in front of Ginny's eyes.

"Help! Help!" she yelled. She hated needing assistance, and would probably beat herself up afterwards, but she didn't want her leg to break. She tried pushing the chair away from her, but the room was still shaking, and she couldn't move it.

It seemed to go on for hours, the shaking, the pain, the yelling. Finally, finally, the earthquake stopped. Everything was eerily quiet. No birds chirped. There was no fire to crackle. No wind rustling the stray papers on the now-collapsed table. Nothing. Ginny barely dared to breathe.

Eventually, she remembered that she was a witch, and that she could simply perform a charm to push the chair off of her. Sadly, when she groped for her wand, she remembered that she left it upstairs.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ she yelled at herself. Now what was she going to do? Obviously there was no one in the entirety of Gryffindor tower. But maybe, if she was lucky, someone in the rest of the school would hear her if she yelled loud enough.

"Help me!" she screamed, trying not to sound too desperate.

"Ginny?" a voice asked, slightly muffled by the wall between her and that person.

"Help! Help, I'm stuck!" she called, a little calmer now. Someone would help her. Someone would come to her rescue. Not that she exactly wanted someone to rescue her, but at that moment, she had to put her pride away for a little while.

"I'm coming, hold on a second." Why was that voice familiar? She felt like she should know who it was immediately, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Ginny prayed that the person was from Gryffindor. People from other Houses didn't typically go into other common rooms.

"Priscurse," the person said, which was the password to Gryffindor. The portrait hole swung open, and Harry Potter stepped in.

"Harry!" Ginny said, grinning. Then the armchair shifted a little, and she groaned. That position hurt even more.

"Ginny, what happened?" Harry asked.

"There was an earthquake," she said.

"I noticed."

"And the chair fell on me."

"I can see that."

"Then what in the world were you asking what happened for?" Ginny asked crossly.

"Well, if you don't want me to help you..." Harry trailed off, but Ginny knew no matter what she said, he'd help her anyway. He was much too loyal to his friends to leave her there.

"Just get the chair off me, would you?" Ginny asked, then cursed as the chair shifted again. Harry immediately levitated the chair and Ginny crawled out from under it. Harry let the chair drop unceremoniously to the floor with a loud _thump._

Ginny tried to stand, but the moment she put weight on her right leg, she crumpled. Harry caught her before she fell, and put her safely back down on the ground.

"My wand," she said. "It's still on my bed."

"I can't get it for you," he told her.

She smacked her forehead. Of course. She could go in his dorm, but if he tried to go in her dorm, he'd just slide back down.

"Oh!" he said. "I can just summon it. _Accio wand!_" Nothing happened.

"What?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "That always works. Maybe just because it's in my room, you can't get it."

"You'll just have to get your wand later, I guess," Harry said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Can you get me to the Hospital Wing, at least?" she asked. Harry stared at her. She sighed. "I don't know, by levitating me or something?"

"Oh, right, right," he said, and Ginny had the sneaking suspicion that he thought she wanted him to carry her. Which she sort of did. But still, why would he jump to that conclusion? Did he still like her?

What? Where had that thought come from? They had promised not to see each other again, hadn't they? Too dangerous. What if something happened? But Voldemort was dead and the Death Eaters were in Azkaban. So what could go wrong?

Harry levitated Ginny and brought her to the Hospital Wing. It was quite a weird experience for her, floating. She was still upright, but she was just a few inches off the ground. It felt so odd. She just hoped Harry didn't lose concentration and drop her while they were on the stairs.

They finally got to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey was tending to two other students, both younger than Ginny. Madam Pomfrey handed the students some cups full of a dark liquid, and walked over to Harry and Ginny. Harry set her down on the nearest bed, then sat down himself.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"An armchair trapped my leg, and now I can't stand on it," Ginny said. Her leg had been hurting while she was floating, but now it was much worse.

"Might be broken." Madam Pomfrey did a few tests, all of which hurt terribly, and decided that Ginny's leg was, indeed, broken. "I'll just give you some Healing Solution and we'll see if you need to spend the night or not."

So Ginny downed the vile liquid that the other two students had been given. Her leg began to feel like it was on fire, and it took all of her willpower not scream. Harry apparently noticed and let her hold his hand so she had something to focus on. After the pain was gone, she let go of his hand and noticed some new red marks that hadn't been there before. How hard had she been holding his hand?

But he didn't complain, and for that, she was grateful. Madam Pomfrey let her go soon afterward, though it still hurt Ginny too much to walk.

This time, Harry carried her. Maybe things could get better between them. Maybe they could actually have a relationship without one of them being in mortal danger for once.

That would be nice.


End file.
